Icy Dib
by Invader Mavis
Summary: Dib curses himself with ice powers. But when he does, he freaks out and wears gloves, until a certain alien comes and takes them away. Now it's up to Zim to find Dib after running away, and meeting some new friends. Parody of Frozen. Suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

Dib took out his laptop and his curse cartridge. He was all exited because of the new kinds of curses he had just got off the internet. "Hmm, better not test it on Gaz..." He thought. "I'm NOT going through the whole pork incident again."

Dib activated the curse. The laptop fired into his hands like lasers. Dib screamed in pain.

He quickly shut off the laptop because the pain was too unbearable. He then noticed his hands were freezing cold. He tried to get some heat for them by slipping on some furry mittens. He put his hands in his jacket pocket, attempting to get some more heat to them.

Dib wondered downstairs to work on Tak's ship in the garage. Then he noticed his hands were twitching. He took his hands out of his pocket and removed the mittens. His hands were a pale color. He felt some cold rush through his body quickly. Just then some ice magic sprung from his palms.

He tried doing this with his other hand, just like the first hand the second hand had some ice magic flow from his palms. He looked at his hands in pure amazement. He had just givin himself a useful power...


	2. Chapter 2

Gaz walked over to Dib's door and knocked. Dib opened the door and accidentally froze the doorknob. Gaz stared at Dib in shock and Dib quickly slammed the door in her face. She knocked on it again.

*in tune to "Do you Wanna Build a Snowman?"

*Were you responsible for Bitty?

You know my vampire.

I can see you've got a secret

I will tell everyone if you don't open up...

Stop being a baby, and open up.

I don't see why your scared!

Were you responsible for Bitty?

Answer me right now.

Please Gaz, go away!

You will die

Are you responsible for bitty?

I will bother you to death.

I think you should just come out of there,

And face your fears with myself!

I would agree Headless Bitty!

I'm getting pretty angry, just waiting here

Waiting for you

Tick tock tick tock tick tick

Dib, you better leave.

I know your responsible.

You have the right to fear me

Because I'm just that badass chick.

I only Bitty

As my friend

And you destroyed him bad.

You will pay for little Bitty."

Dib sat on the other side of his door trembling in fear of his little sister. He slipped on some gloves he found in attempt to keep the magic from causing any more trouble. He climbed out the window so he could go to school, while avoiding Gaz.


	3. Chapter 3

While Dib scurried off to school he noticed Zim's base unguarded. He smiled and held his camera in his hand.

(In tune "For the First Time in Forever)

The window is wide open and I

Get to expose him for the human eye

Who knew he actually was this stupid?

For ever I've been waiting to

Expose his for my show

And finally he gives me a chance

People will actually love me, which is totally bizarre

I will finally get him caught good

Cause for the first time in forever

I will get to expose Zim

For the first time in forever

I will finally get to be cool

I don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone

Cause for the first time in forever I won't be crazy

Wow I can't believe I actually get a fair shot

*gasps* what if Mysterious Mysteries like me?

Tonight imagine me famous and all

While Zim is being dissected

I'll paint the picture of sophisticated grace

I suddenly see them standing there

Begging for more attention here and there

I just wanna sign some autographs

Then I'll actually be not crazy which is totally bizarre

Nothing compared to the life I once lived

For the first time in forever

They'll be magic they'll be fun

For the first time in forever

I could be noticed without bullies

And I know it's totally crazy

To say I'm not insane

But for the first time in forever, at least I have a chance.

Zim: Don't let him in, don't let him see

Be as normal as you can possible be

Don't let them know

My reality

Once the disguise is removed it's all over

I hope he does not stay

Dib: I hope he stays right here

Zim: I have to keep hiding

Dib: Expose his aleinness

Zim: Computer tell the gnomes to take...him away

Dib: Oh no!

For the first time in forever

Zim: That's right Dib stay away from me

Dib: He will not be exposed

Zim: Keep hidden from these idiots

Dib: I only had one shot at this

Zim: Gotta fix these gnomes

Dib: I'm not gonna give up this quickly

Zim: Don't let him snap some pictures

Dib: I know they'll think I'm crazy

When I arrive at Skool

But for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

I won't be crazy...

I guess I'll head to skool now.


	4. Chapter 4

Dib walked casually into Ms. Bitter's class, late. Dib breathed heavily.

Sorry Ms. Bitter's I was exposing Zim."

"Go sit down Dib." She hissed. "And take off those ridiculous gloves."

Dib sat down, but didn't take off the gloves. His hands would have frosted the desk. He sat quietly staring Zim down as he does everyday. Dib twiddled his thumbs as he waited for the lunch bell. His hands were still freezing but the gloves managed to help a little bit.

Dib's mind raced with thoughts about his new ability. He kept staring at his gloves, thinking what would happen if anyone saw what Dib was hiding. Ice powers are not popular where Dib lived. It was always warm, so if he made one mistake he could throw off the climate. He took some deep breaths as the clock slowly ticked to 12:00, lunch time.

The lunch bell finally rang and Dib walked to lunch. He found Gaz sitting all alone playing her Game Slave, not even touching her "food." She stared at Dib's hands. "Those gloves make you look stupid." She hissed.

Dib ignored the rude comment and started to play with his food. It was way more better just to simply play with the food rather then eat it. Zim approached his table. "What do you want, Zim?" Dib gave an ugly stare.

"Oh nothing Dib, I just wanted to rub your failures in your pitiful little face." Zim smiled.

"Go away." Gaz growled. Dib just rolled his eyes.

Zim eyeballed Dib's gloves. "So what are the gloves for?"

Dib placed his hands in his lap. "It's none of your business alien."

"Oh come on let me see them!" Before Dib could respond, Zim ripped the gloves off of Dib's cold, pale hands.

"Hey give me those back! I need them!" Dib tried to grab them back but Zim was throwing them to the other kids. Dib became frustrated and noticed his powers were getting stronger. "No guys, you don't understand I need them!"

"What's the matter Dib? Afraid of germs or something?" Zim bragged.

"Says the guy with the three fingered gloves." Dib smarted off.

Zim became angry as Dib said this. He slapped Dib across the face hard. He noticed his powers were getting overwhelming.

"No Zim really, give them back you all are in danger!"

Zim laughed and watched Dib hold back his hands. "Give me them back you lizard!" Dib felt a sudden jolt of ice flow through his body. His hands started to turn icy.

"What's the matter Dib, afraid of a little dirt?" Zim walked over to Dib attempting to rub his hand on Dib's shirt to scare him.

"STAND BACK!" Just then Dib had a sudden ice blast flew out of his hand. Ice shards surrounded him in a half circle-like fashion. Everyone started screaming and Dib sweated like crazy. Everyone stared at him and gasped.

Zim felt a jolt of guilt in his squiggly smooch.

"No Dib, I didn't kno-"

Before Zim could finish his sentence, Dib sprinted off in fright. Zim was left holding his gloves and stared at him blankly.

"Nice job jack ass." Zim turned around to see who had just said that.

"Was that King Kai?"

A/N: Yes I just made a Dragon Ball Z Abridged reference. There is a scene where King Kai shouted "Nice job jack ass" and it was really funny. By the way Gaz is also a main character but Fanfiction only allowed me to put 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaz opened one eye. "So what are we gonna do now?" She asked obviously annoyed.

"I guess I need to go after him..."

Gaz grabbed his sleeve. "No, please stay here."

Zim raised an invisible eyebrow. "What?"

Gaz pulled him to the back of the skool. "Okay, can I say something to you?"

*in tune to "Love is an Open Door"

Zim-"But first I need to say something crazy."

Gaz-"Like Dib?"

Zim-"The whole time I have been on this fifthly planet, I've been stalked by the Dib...

Gaz-"I have the same problem, cause like, Dib is just plane out very annoying. And maybe his big head is very disturbing.

Zim-"Without him..."

Gaz- "Without him I felt

Zim-"Very complete."

Both-"And it's nothing I have experienced before...

Love is a whole new world!

Love is a whole new world!

Love is a whole new world

Zim-"With you"

Gaz-"With you"

Both-"Love is a whole new world."

Gaz-"I mean it's crazy Dib actually

Zim-" Affected us.

Gaz-"That's what I was gonna say.

Zim-"I never met someone

Both-"Who hates Dib as much as me

Jinks! Jinks again!

Our hated combined can alter

A big and beautiful future

You and I were just meant to be!

Zim-"Say goodbye

Gaz-"Say goodbye

Both-"To the big headed Dib, we don't have to deal with him anymore

Love is a whole new world!

Love is a whole new world!

Love is a whole new world

Zim-"With you"

Gaz-"With you"

Both-"Love is a whole new world"

Gaz- "Can I say something crazy? Why the hell are we singing this?

Zim- "Can I say something even crazier? I have no idea!"

*The music stops playing*

Just after Gaz and Zim finished their strange duet, Ava, Dib's girlfriend, sprinted towards Zim. "Look Zim, Dib ran away. He needs to be helped, he's all alone you know?"

Zim raised an invisible eyebrow. "Then why don't you go and look for him?"

Ava stared down at her casted ankle. "I broke my ankle, remember?"

Zim felt some more guilt rush through his small, green body. He turned to Gaz. "It...it was my fault..."

Gaz gasped. "What? Your going to go after him?"

"Yeah, he probably needs to be talked to. He'll come back and we'll get all of this mess fixed."

Gaz tugged on his wrist. "No Zim it's too dangerous! You'll get killed!"

Zim's eyes watered a little. "He's considered a friend to me, he'll never hurt me."

Ava smiled. "I'll let you use my motorcycle." She lead him to his new ride and handed him the keys.

"I'll be back before you know it." Zim did something he never did before. He kissed Gaz on the cheek. She blushed and stroked it.

A/N: Isn't obvious who Gaz is supposed to play? Anyways this is NOT a ZaGr story, promise.


	6. Chapter 6

*In tune to Let it Go*

A/N: OMG I have been waiting to write this! Let it Go is my favorite song! Anyways, enjoy!

Dib- "I just wanted to catch that alien

Catch him, not curse myself

I just couldn't take it anymore

And now I have ice powers

My heart tells me to take advantage of this

But I know that I will get even lonelier

Don't let them find out what's up with you

Keep your gloves on no matter what they say

Don't complain because he did

You a favor

Let it go, let it go

I cannot be held no more

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam him out

I don't care what everyone says

Let my sis rage on

Weirdness never bothered me anyway

It's funny how my freedom made me an awesome kid

And now my icy powers are the very real Dib

It's time to see what I can do

To test my freezing icy blasts

And to actually consider

Zim let me free

Let it go, let it go

I am never returning

Let it go, let it go

I will never be weird again

Here I stand, and here I stay!

Let my sis rage on

My powers make me seem invisible to anyone standing here

I will not ever be the same Dib before this song

And now I'm free and I'm releasing it to the air

I'm never returning, to my life that was called weird

Let it go! Let it go

When I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That weird paranormal is gone

Here I stand in the light of day!

Let my sis rage on!

Weirdness never bothered me anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

"Dib! Hey Dib! Stop being a baby and come out of hiding!" Zim rode through the snow continuously looking and calling for Dib. It was cold and humid, but Zim had to find Dib to fix this winter mess.

The snow was way to thick for the cycle. Clicking noises started to happen and then smoke appeared. "Oh no, no, no, no!" Zim tried to keep the cycle going, but it caught on fire. Zim jumped off in fright face first into the thick snow. He sat up and spat out the glob of snow his mouth.

He turned and looked at the cycle. "Oh crap, how am I gonna get to Dib now, HOW AM I GONNA GET HOME?!" Zim had to continue on, it was the same amount of miles home anyways so he might as well go and find Dib.

He dragged his feet through the snow. Snow shoes would have came in handy. Luckily Zim was wearing his boots so his skin would have not burned at the touch of snow. "Snow, it had to be snow." He grunted. "He couldn't have fire powers that covered this filthy Earth in warm air and smoke..." He noticed some smoke coming from a cabin. "Haha fire!" Zim charged at the cabin instead getting his uniform caught on a branch. He tore a small part of his uniform and landed in a freezing river.

"Uh oh...ow...sss..." He got up and his uniform was literally frozen solid. "Cold...cold...cold" He wattled all the way to the cabin so his uniform could thaw. He wandered up to the sign hanging from the roof. He hit the sign so the snow could fall off.

"Skoodge's Store on Earth" Zim read aloud. He wandered inside and noticed little Skoodge behind the counter.

"Hello Zim!" He smiled. "What brings you here? Oh wait don't tell me..." He dug in his counter and placed some suntan lotion on the counter. "It's a big summer blow out!" He squealed.

"Where is your winter uniforms, Skoodge?" Zim asked obviously annoyed. "And has a human with ice powers come through here?"

"The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you my friend." Just then, a strange figure walked in with a mask, a cape, and some snow boots.

"Skoodge, help me out, some food?" It begged. "I'm only have 5 monies."

"I don't give away anything for free so bye bye!"

Zim noticed something about this figure that was familiar. "You know where all this ice is coming from?" He blurted.

"The north mountain." It mumbled. "I have to leave." It walked out of the store and went into the bushes.

"Okay," Skoodge began. "Just the outfit and the boots?"

Zim thought for a moment...

Behind the bushes...

It removed it's mask in distress. The thing happened to be not only Tak. She sat down in some leaves with her SIR unit, Mimi.

*in tune to Reindeers are Better then People*

Tak- "SIRs are better then Irkens, Mimi don't you think that's true?

Yeah Irkens will betray you, and cheat you, and trap you, everyone of them is bad except you.

Aww thanks Mimi

But Irkens are smarter then SIR units

Mimi don't you think I'm right?

That's once again true for all except you

You got me let's call it a night

Good night

Don't let your oil freeze."

*end song*

Zim walked in totally uninvited. "Nice duet."

Tak jumped at his voice. She turned around and noticed it was just Zim. "Oh it's just you, what do you want?"

Zim stood up straight. "I want you to take me to the North Mountain."

Tak had a puzzled look on her face. She laid down and placed her hoodie over her head. "I don't take people places..."

"Let me rephrase that." Just then Zim chunked a bag full of snacks and they landed firmly on Tak's lap, making her jump. She opened the bag and found some bananas and Irken snacks.

"Look I know how we can fix all of this." Zim responded.

Tak turned over, acting uninterested. "We leave at dawn."

Zim threw some oil at her as well. "We leave now...right now." Tak took another bite from her banana. She could tell Zim meant buisness.


	8. Chapter 8

Tak started her ship so she could take Zim to the North Mountain. She and Zim hopped in and she took off very fast.

"Hang on, we like to go fast." Tak smiled.

Zim stuck his head out the window and felt the icy breeze brush on his face. He loved the winds hitting his face as the snow droplets tickled his cheeks. It felt nice, for the first time in forever Zim was enjoying what Earth-or Dib-had to offer.

"So what exactly happened?" Tak was trying to make small talk with the Irken who was enjoying his ride. Zim retrieved his head and began to answer her question.

"It was all my fault." He explained. "I was curious why he started wearing gloves so I took them away from him. Then he released this icy shard and ran away. But then I just fell in love with his sister-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Zim covered his mouth in fear. Tak's eye twitched. "Why would you do that? You do realize Dib is literally going to kill you when he finds out!"

"Yeah but I-"

"Didn't the tallest ever tell you that you shouldn't date mean women?"

"Yes...they did." Zim scooted about 6 inches from Tak. "But Gaz is different..."

Tak raised an invisible eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what does she normally do to Dib?"

"Um..." Zim realized in a short moment Tak was right. "She doesn't growl at me though..."

"Zim be quiet..."

Zim's face glowed with anger now. He wasn't going to let a women tell him what to do. "Absolutely not, you don't tell me what to do..."

"No seriously be quiet." Tak's voice got softer. She heard a slight beep. And then, she smelled gas. "We have to get out of here, NOW." She grabbed Zim's wrist and held Mimi in her arm. She leaped out of the ship and Zim forcefully followed. Her ship soon bursted into flames.

"My...my ship!" Tak began to sob. "That...was my ship!"

"I'll replace it." Zim spoke up. "I'm really sorry. And I understand if you don't wanna help me anymore." Zim slowly walked away from the sobbing Tak.

"Beep boop beep." Mimi began to speak.

"Of course I don't wanna help him anymore." Tak responded. "I always hated him, why do I do this to myself." Mimi gave her a look. "He'll die on his own." She translated. "Thank God." Mimi gave her another look. "But you won't get your new ship if he's dead." Mimi smiled. Tak squinted "sometimes I really don't like you. Wait up!" She called. "We're coming."

"Oh that's cool." Zim responded uninterested. Tal rushed over to him. "Follow me." She said.

15 mins later...

Zim followed Tak into a winter paradise. There were beautiful ice-cycles dangling from trees, some snow flake-shaped patterns on the snow and some sparkling, thin ice shards on the rocks. "I never knew winter could be this amazing!" Zim exclaimed. Then, a high pitched faint voice started talking.

"Yeah it really is amazing isn't it!" The voice approached them. "But it's soooo white! I mean, how about adding a little color? I was thinking maybe some frientsaint, how about sharptures," the voice gasped and came even closer. "How about yellow?! Wait no yellow and snow? Brr no go!" The mysterious voice happened to be none other then little Gir. Tak gasped at the sight of him. "Am I right?"

"AHHH!" Zim screeched. He kicked off Gir's head in fear. Tak caught it by accident.

"Hi." Gir screeched.

"Your creepy!" Tak and Zim tossed Gir's head like a hot potato.

"I don't want it!" Zim squealed. He tossed the head to Tak.

Tak returned the head by throwing it to Zim. "Right back at ya." Zim threw it back to her. "Come on it's just a head." Tak tossed it to Zim.

"Okay we got off to a bad start." Gir exclaimed.

"Ew ew the body!" Zim threw the head and it magically reattached itself back onto Gir's body, upside down.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now, why are you two hanging off the Earth like a bat?" Gir wondered.

"Wait just a moment." Zim flipped Gir's head over upright.

"Thank you." Gir cheered.

"Your welcome."

"Now I'm perfect!" Gir clapped his hands in joy. "So who are you guys?"

Tak answered without hesitation. "My name is Tak, this is Zim, and this is my SIR unit, Mimi."

"My names Gir!"

"Gir, what does the 'G' stand for?" Zim asked.

"I don't know. So what brings you two here?"

"We need the Dib stink to make all this snow go away, bring back summer ya know?"

"Summer? That means water correct?"


	9. Chapter 9

Zim raised an invisible eyebrow. "Really, guess your unaware what water does to robots, correct?"

Gir grinned stupidly. "Yeah, water is FANTASTIC! Too bad it's all frozen, in the summer it'll be fun again..."

*in tune to In Summer*

Gir- "(sighs) warm weather

It'll bring back what I love most

Water is something to live for

Just think about me

In a little bikini

I just can't wait to experience cold water!

Ba da, ba do, a buh buh buh ba do

Electricity just combines with water, don't you agree minimoose?

Ruh da da da du da da da ba doo

I'm gettin a little tired of this frozen water, but put me in a pool and i'll

(Bzzz)

Be soo happy!

When life get's rough I like to hold on to my dream

Relaxing next to a beach, just tanning oil

Oh the sun will be hot

And the water will finally be warm

Just imagine how awesome I'd be IN WATER!

Zim-"I'm gonna tell him..."

Tak-"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Gir-"IN WATER!"

*song ends*

Gir jumped in excitement. "So come on, I think Dib is this way..." He grabbed Zim's hand. "LET'S FINALLY GO SWIMMING!" Zim just rolled his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

(Meanwhile back in town)

The citizens were getting colder by the minute. Some where even fighting over jackets and blankets. Gaz was carrying some mittens and jackets the shelter gave her.

"Free mittens and/or jackets!" She screamed. Nobody came forward for any. Ava approached Gaz.

"Need any help?" Ava offered to help Gaz carry the goods.

"No, I'm good." Gaz held the jackets and mittens tightly so she wouldn't drop them. A pair of mittens fell from the stack.

Ava raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You look like you could use some help..."

Gaz dropped half of the stack on the snowy ground. Ava picked up the stack and smiled.

(Back to Zim and Tak)

Gir lead Zim and Tak to a very steep wall. They looked up at it nervously. Gir rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, this is it..."

Zim blinked a few times. "There is no way Dib climbed that cliff..."

"Doesn't matter that much if he did or not..." Tak pulled out a rope and a pickaxe. "I can climb cliffs easily."

"But I've always been bad at it." Zim sighed. "How am I supposed to reach Dib now?"

Gir saw something sparkle from an arch on the cliff. "An ice stair case?" He questioned.

"What?!" Zim ran over to Gir and sure enough, an ice stair case lead all the way to this beautiful ice building. Zim sniffled and a single tear fell from his eye. "Wow, it's so...amazing."

Tak walked over to Zim and Gir and noticed the structures. "Is that where Dib is?"

"Probably..." Zim hesitated as he took his first step towards the stairs. As he stepped on the first step he slipped a little bit. He grabbed the railing and slowly stepped up. Tak and Gir followed up. Mimi slipped downwards. She sighed in frustration.

Tak rushed down to her and helped her up. "You need to stay here Mimi." Mimi sat down in an obey command as Tak continued up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Tak and Gir followed Zim up the stairs to the building. Zim stood at the door with his hand near it, as if he was planning to knock.

Gir smiled. "Knock." He whispered. "Just knock. Why isn't he knocking?" He turned to Tak. "Do you think he knows how to knock?"

After Gir said this Zim banged on the door twice. The doors opened in a welcome fashion. "They opened!" Zim exclaimed. "That's a first…" Tak started to follow Zim into the building, but Zim stopped her before she could step foot in the ice building. "Oh you should probably wait out here." Zim explained.

"What?" Tak had a look that was both confused and annoyed.

"Well, I don't know if he's still upset." Zim explained. "It may be best for only one of us go inside."

"Oh but, Dib hates you Zim." Tak argued.

"But he also trusts me." Zim smiled.

"Bye bye." Gir waved to Tak and also followed Zim into the castle. Zim stopped him as well.

"No Gir."

"Me?" Gir's eyes grew with sadness.

"Just, give us a minute."

Gir sat down by Tak, who was staring at the ground with a blank expression.

"One…two…three…four" They both counted.


End file.
